Muito mais que palavras
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Saga não precisa dizer nada a Kanon... porque ele já sabe. [yaoi Kanon X Saga][lemon][songfic oneshot]


Muito mais que palavras 

_Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
Its not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldnt have to say that you love me  
Cos Id already know_

Dizer "Eu te amo"  
Não são as palavras que eu quero ouvir de você  
Não é o que eu quero de você  
Não dizer, mas se você apenas soubesse  
O quão fácil poderia ser mostrar-me como você sente  
Mais que palavras é tudo que você tem de fazer para tornar isto real  
Então você não teria de dizer que me ama  
Porque eu já saberia

Era um dia ainda um tanto quanto frio. O inverno estava prestes a acabar, e o clima, portanto, confortável: quebrava a constante de calor típica da Grécia. Saga dormia a sono solto após um longo dia de trabalho. "Vigiar Poseidon...", pensava ele até mesmo em sonhos. Era essa a sua tarefa rotineira àquele período, e lhe consumia praticamente todo o tempo.

Consumia-o tanto, aliás, que ele esquecia de observar seu irmão mais de perto, o qual também apresentava um silencioso porém significativo perigo às ordens de Atena.

- Saga... já está dormindo?

- Uhn... - o titular principal da Armadura de Gêmeos levantou seu olhar embaciado de sono, e viu o gêmeo - Ah... tentando. Mas... por que voltou mais tarde do treino, Kanon?

- Eu... precisei resolver umas coisas.

- Que coisas?

Kanon ocultava sua identidade de todos, pois ninguém podia saber que havia não apenas um, mas dois Cavaleiros de Gêmeos. Portanto, a vida dele resumia-se a treinar com Saga. Os outros afazeres cotidianos, os quais sempre apareciam de uma forma ou de outra, eram também desempenhados ao lado do irmão. Afinal... o que Kanon resolveria sozinho, e com quem?

- São... coisas, Saga. Particulares.

- Hum... está tentando esconder algo de mim?

- Não! É que...

Saga aproximou-se do gêmeo e sentiu um leve cheiro de maresia em seus cabelos e vestimentas.

- Esteve na praia, Kanon?

- Eu... Saga, que droga! Quero ter minha vida também! Não desejo prestar satisfações de tudo a meu irmão!

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldnt make things new  
Just by saying I love you_

O que você faria se meu coração estivesse partido em dois  
Mais que palavras para mostrar o que você sente  
Que seu amor por mim é real  
O que você diria se eu levasse essas palavras para longe  
Então você não poderia fazer as coisas serem novas  
Apenas por dizer "Eu te amo"

O primogênito fitou-o com olhar reprovador.

- Sua vida, é? Não se esqueça: ninguém pode saber de sua existência! Apenas eu e Shion. Se você se descuidar, pode ser fatal para seu futuro como guerreiro.

Kanon silenciou. Sentou-se à borda da cama, a cabeça baixa, enquanto Saga voltava a deitar-se. "Kanon... mar... Poseidon!". Tal tríade veio atormentar a cabeça do geminiano, a qual apresentava cada vez mais suspeitas e conjecturas.

O mais novo despiu-se e ia banhar-se, mas o primogênito impediu.

- Não! Não vá, Kanon...

- Por que, Saga?

O mais velho não respondeu. Apenas enlaçou-o por trás, fechando os olhos e sentindo seu calor, tão próximo, tão seu... e o cheiro de mar misturado a ele.

O caçula entendeu plenamente o que ele queria. Não precisavam de palavras... apenas do vínculo forte e eterno o qual já estava estabelecido desde sempre entre ambos. Sorriu, um sorriso que sabia o que o outro queria dizer...

Aliás, era isso o que ele queria que seu gêmeo entendesse... Saga aborrecia-se com o fato de Kanon estar um tanto quanto reticente nos últimos tempos. Mas... explicações seriam necessárias? O mais velho não entendia que elas eram supérfluas... pois a essência de ambos já era interligada mutuamente.

Kanon virou-se de frente e eles se abraçaram. Saga ainda gostaria de inquirí-lo mais sobre as visitas dele ao mar, mas foi interrompido pelo olhar pungente do irmão. Rapidamente esqueceu-se do que até há pouco o atormentava, e entregou-se ao doce beijo que entre eles logo se formou.

O mais novo deitou-o sobre a cama, permanecendo por cima de si. Enquanto beijavam-se, Kanon foi aos poucos despindo o irmão. Ainda sem palavras, o caçula direcionou suas mãos ao torso de Saga, acariciando-o ternamente. Apenas com os olhos, disse ao gêmeo o que queria. E ele, da mesma maneira, consentiu.

_Now Ive tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close dont ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldnt have to say that you love me  
Cos Id already know_

Agora eu tentei falar com voê e fazê-lo entender  
Tudo que você tem de fazer é fechar seus olhos  
E apenas esticar suas mãos e me tocar  
Aperte-me junto (de si), nem mesmo deixe-me ir  
Mais que palavras é tudo que eu precisei que você mostrasse  
Então você não precisaria dizer que me ama  
Porque eu já saberia

Já totalmente nus, ambos sentiam a textura e o calor da pele um do outro. Saga considerava-o tão estranho nos últimos tempos... que decidiu aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento o qual viviam.

Após acariciar e beijar o gêmeo inúmeras vezes, o caçula sentiu-se realmente pronto. Tomou a mão esquerda e direcionou-a às nádegas de Saga, ao que ele deixou-a passar livremente.

Lentamente, Kanon passou a acariciar a entrada de Saga com o dedo indicador, para em seguida adentrá-lo. O irmão gemeu, e ele começou a mover o dígito dentro dele, rodeando-o também. Quanto ao primogênito, mostrava-se totalmente entregue. Cingiu a nuca do companheiro enquanto ele o estimulava, olhando diretamente em seus olhos azuis. Para o mais novo, foi como se pudesse ver o espírito e a essência do outro, sem obstáculo algum.

De forma repentina, Saga tomou o membro do gêmeo com a mão direita, e ele compreendeu perfeitamente. "Meu irmão quer agora...", foi o que ele pensou.

Retirando o dedo dele, Kanon encaixou-se entre as pernas de Saga e, aos poucos, iniciou a penetração. Saga gemeu mais uma vez, mas foi de satisfação ao tê-lo tão junto de si. Não importava o mar... a condição de gêmeos tornava-os mais próximos do que tudo.

O mais novo resolveu beijá-lo antes de começar a se mover. E quando começou, foi recebido com mais entusiasmo e entrega ainda. 

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldnt make things new  
Just by saying I love you_

O que você faria se meu coração estivesse partido em dois  
Mais que palavras para mostrar o que você sente  
Que seu amor por mim é real  
O que você diria se eu levasse essas palavras para longe  
Então você não poderia fazer as coisas serem novas  
Apenas por dizer "Eu te amo"

- Kanon...

Este pousou dois dedos sobre os lábios de Saga, querendo dizer assim que ele não precisava falar, apenas sentir. O primogênito entendeu e consentiu. O caçula movia-se devagar, intentando não apenas atingir o prazer, mas também ao irmão.

Enquanto o mais velho esquecia de tudo para focalizar mentalmente apenas o gêmeo, Kanon, até mesmo durante o ato, levava seus pensamentos ao reino do mar e em como convencer Saga a seguir tal caminho também. "Sem meu irmão não posso ir", conjecturava ele. "Não posso separar-me dele. Mas não posso continuar aqui, nessa condição de servo!"

Kanon teve de interromper tais idéias, pois o êxtase o arrebatava cada vez mais. Mordeu os lábios de prazer ao ver o rosto corado do irmão. Logo ambos começaram a gemer juntos, Kanon observando deleitado o rosto belo do companheiro, seus olhos azuis em estado flébil, a raiz de seus cabelos dourados embebida em suor.

Acariciou o rosto do gêmeo, enlevado, e os lábios dele beijaram suas mãos. Em seguida Kanon passou a mover-se mais intensamente, num ritmo mais rápido, e atingiu o clímax dentro dele. Saga, ao sentir o prazer máximo de seu amado gêmeo em si, não agüentou e implodiu de êxtase no abdômen do irmão, arqueando as costas.

O mais jovem deitou a cabeça ao lado do pescoço do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, respirando serenamente em si, entre um suave beijo e outro, Saga estreitou-o contra si, querendo mantê-lo consigo.

- Kanon... não se vá...

O mais novo sobressaltou-se. Como... como ele saberia de seus planos?

- Eu sempre estarei consigo, Saga. Sempre...

Ambos trocaram um ósculo nos lábios antes de se desencaixarem. Kanon permaneceu acariciando os cabelos do gêmeo, enquanto ele se aninhava em seus braços e peito.

- Eu te amo, Kanon...

- Eu sei, Saga. Não precisa dizer, porque eu sempre soube...

- Meu querido...

Tal desvelo de Saga não dava-se apenas por amar o gêmeo, mas também por receio de perdê-lo. Imediatamente lembrou-se do mar, do cheiro de maresia... e enciumou-se como se eles fossem uma pessoa a qual estivesse preste a roubá-lo de si.

- Kanon... por favor, responda... o que foi fazer na praia?

- Fui olhar você, sem que percebesse...

- Mesmo?... foi só isso? Mas... você sabia que me veria aqui à noite.

- Não importa. Com essa nova função, você fica todo o tempo na entrada do Templo de Poseidon. Eu senti sua falta... e fui vê-lo.

Saga fez-se de satisfeito, mas em seu íntimo sabia que não era i apenas /i aquilo. Através da ligação natural que tinha com Kanon, podia depreender que ele tramava algo... só não sabia bem o quê.

E Kanon utilizava-se desse vínculo também... em proveito próprio, pois começava a perceber, sem a necessidade de que Saga lhe dissesse, que o gêmeo guardava escondida uma natureza negra e egoísta... a qual o auxiliaria muito em seu intento.

Foi tal vínculo, muito mais forte que qualquer palavra, o propiciador dos fatores os quais abalariam definitivamente a estrutura do Santuário de Atena nos treze anos seguintes.

_More than words_

Mais que palavras

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Songfic com a conhecida música "More than words" do grupo Extreme. Adoro essa música! Gêmeos não precisam de palavras... xD

Beijos a todos e todas.


End file.
